DARKNESS - Der Mond
“I have forced you here I'm hiding, right here inside you Trapped in here so long You'll find me growing in every man” “Ich habe dich her gezwungen Ich verstecke mich, genau hier in dir So lange hier drin eingeschlossen Du findest mich in jedem wachsen“ (Jekyll and Hyde – Iced Earth) Mancher Künstler arbeitet für Ruhm, ein anderer für Geld, ein dritter für Perfektion. Ich arbeitete, um der Finsternis zu entkommen. Blut…Blut reinigt…Blut ist rein, Blut ist Leben. Schmutz verdreckt, Schmutz ist tot, Schmutz ist dunkel. Nur Blut kann uns von der Dunkelheit reinigen. Wir waren Deimos und Phobos, Furcht und Schrecken, perfide und brutal und doch lernten wir erst noch was wahre Bosheit bedeutet. Akt X – Dunkle Erinnerungen Langsam verschwimmt die Umgebung, pulsiert, fließt, fängt an sich zu drehen. Dann öffnet sich das flimmernde Portal. Es ist tief in der Nacht als ich mit einem schweren Schritt in das verfallene Atelier im Keller trete. Nur wage offenbaren sich mir die Umrisse des Raumes und der Möbel, doch als ich meine Maske abnehme verhärtet sich meine Umgebung, nimmt Struktur und Form an. Lautlos schließt sich der dimensionale Riss und ein unsichtbarer Riegel schiebt sich vor das flimmernde Tor. Meine Gedanken wirbeln ungebändigt in meinem Schädel und verschwinden dann wie in einem Strudel. Ein Bild, eine Erinnerung erscheint vor meinem geistigen Auge. Es ist länger her, doch ich erkenne jedes kleinste Detail. Er ist es. David. Er liegt auf dem OP-Tisch. Unsere Geburtsstunde. Oder vielmehr der Moment als wir zum ersten Mal frei waren. Wie ein Neugeborenes kann auch ich mich nicht an meine eigene Geburtsstunde erinnern. Ob mein tierischer Bruder es wohl noch weiß. Eine animalische Stimme knurrt in meinem Inneren und fängt dann an zu sprechen: „Halt’s…Maul!“ ''So lange gemeinsam eingesperrt und immer noch ist er mir gegenüber so feindselig gestimmt. In meinem Kopf verwischt die Erinnerung und ich sehe den nächsten Moment. Phobos fängt an die Anwesenden im OP zu massakrieren, dann verwandelt er Dr. Stanleys Denkapparat in eine grau-rote amorphe Masse. Wir fliehen gefolgt von bulligen Wachmännern die die kalte Nachtluft mit Blei schwängern. Die erste Begegnung mit Jeff, diesem kleinen idiotischen Killer, und Sleepless, dem ach-so-guten Retter. Lächerlich. Verächtlich muss ich über diese Individuen lächeln. Und dennoch: Sie haben meinem Bruder ordentlich zugesetzt. Meine ersten Experimente mit Blut und Kunst, die mir erst das Ausmaß meiner Genialität und meiner unglaublichen Fähigkeiten offenbart haben und der Raum. Der Raum den mir mein Bruder als den Riss präsentierte. Dort wo wir zwei getrennte Wesen sind und der pulsierende Boden zu Leben scheint. Genüsslich ziehe ich die Luft in dem modrigen Keller durch die Nase ein: Ammoniak. Und außerdem haben mir meine Werke das kleine Mädchen beschafft. Sie war mir immer sehr nützlich für meine Experimente. Weitere Bilder manifestieren sich in meinem Kopf. Der alte Mann in den Katakomben unter der Psychiatrie und schließlich die Flucht. Flucht vor den Truppen, dem Alten und vor dem Auge, das mir immer öfter erschienen ist. Weg aus dieser Welt, rein in…eine gemalte Welt. Feuerrot, düster, grauenerregend. Und jetzt? Jetzt bin ich zurück. Obwohl kein Fünkchen Licht die Finsternis erhellt, fühle ich mich hier rundum wohl. „Man könnte es ein Zuhause nennen.“, sage ich belustigt. Das ist was für nostalgische Kleingeister! Irgendwo hier müssten sie doch sein? Immer noch schwer, aber aufgeregt beginne ich meine Suche. Hastig hole ich eine Taschenlampe aus einer der großen Taschen meines Mantels und fange an in dem Keller zu suchen. Die Idee kam mir gestern. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich nach meinem Ausbruch, blutbesudelt, diese Hütte gefunden habe. Dann endlich finde ich sie. Stofffetzen. Genauer gesagt meine rot-getränkte Kleidung aus der Psychiatrie, an der immer noch das getrocknete Blut von Dr. Stanley klebt. Daneben die Kleidung des Försters, der mir sein Haus hier freundlicher Weise „überlassen“ hat. Ja! Das ist genau das, was ich gesucht habe! Hier müsste doch noch ein Kanister Wasser herumstehen...Vorsichtig fange ich an das Blut heraus zu waschen. Der Bottich den ich zum Auffangen benutze, füllt sich mit roter Flüssigkeit und matschiger Kruste. Jetzt muss ich es nur noch verflüssigen. Mit einer Mischung aus Ammoniak und Blutverdünnern gebe ich die Brühe in einen Kolben. Über einer kleinen Herdplatte erhitze ich den Kolben, um die übrigen Bestandteile heraus zu filtern. Als das flüssige Blut abgekühlt ist, halte ich eine frische Ampulle mit dem Blut des vor rund einem Monat verstorbenen Dr. Stanley in der Hand. Träge lasse ich meinen Körper in den großen Sessel in der Ecke zurückfallen. Das weiche gepolsterte Möbelstück fühlt sich durch seine Größe an wie ein Thron im Reich der Dunkelheit. Zum ersten Mal wird mir bewusst wie friedlich es hier in der Schwärze ist. Fast fange ich an meine Nemesis mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Immer noch schwer, aber aufgeregt erhebe ich mich und beginne meine Suche. Doch so schnell wie dieser Gedanke von Harmonie und Frieden gekommen ist, verschwindet er auch wieder in dem Schlund um mich herum. Augen tauchen aus den vagen Umrissen auf, rote Augen. ''„ER…ES…ist hinter uns her.“, hallt die tiefe Stimme aus dem tiefsten Winkel meines Bewusstseins. ES. ''Mit flinken Händen greife ich die Maske und setze sie auf. Sofort verschwinden die Augen, was zurückbleibt sind schwarze Fäden, die Unheil ausstrahlen und verkünden. 11 Minuten. Dann wird ''ES ''mich wieder finden, die Schattenfäden sind das erste Anzeichen. Verdammt ich hatte gehofft noch etwas länger Zeit zu haben. Mein Blick fällt auf alten Lumpen des Hüttenbewohners und fieberhaft wäge ich ab, ob die Zeit noch reicht, um sein Blut ebenso zu extrahieren. Doch jede Sekunde die verstreicht macht die Situation noch gefährlicher. Mit einer Mischung aus Trotz, Eifer und Angst fange ich an auch seinen Lebenssaft herauszuwaschen. Während der zweite Kolben vor sich hin kocht, öffne ich eine kleine Ampulle, nehme einen Pinsel aus einer der Innentaschen des weiten Mantels, schließe die Augen unter der Maske und beginne zu malen. Die Zeit rinnt dahin wie ein einsamer Flusslauf. Langsam aber stetig, wie ein Insekt das sich schwach und doch zielstrebig den Weg aus seinem Kokon erkämpft. Die roten Striche vervollständigen immer mehr einen großen Wirbel auf der alten Wand. Bevor ich den letzten Farbklecks setzen kann, bemerke ich etwas hinter mir. ''Akt Y – Schatten der Vergangenheit '' Ein leichtes Brodeln, gluckern, dann zischen. Auch der zweite Blutflakon ist fertig. Beflügelt von meiner Geschwindigkeit, dem Erfolg und vor allem meiner Genialität triumphiere ich über meinen Sieg. Ich war schneller als ''ES. Erneut hebe ich den Pinsel, doch dieses Mal öffne ich die Metallampulle und tunke den Pinsel leicht in die schwarze Ölmasse. Seine Essenz. ''Ein letzter Strich an die Wand und dann öffnet sich das Portal, erst surrend dann lautlos. Es sollte totenstill sein, doch ein Geräusch hinter meinem Rücken lässt mich aufschrecken. Das Geräusch ähnelt dem Zerreißen von Fasern. Ruckartig drehe ich mich um, die Maske immer noch auf den Augen. Die Umrisse einer kleinen Gestalt treten durch die geschlossene Tür und werden deutlicher. Und dann fällt mir die Kinnlade herunter. „Das…ist…unmöglich…“, stammle ich mehr zu mir selbst, als zu dem winzigen Wesen das da vor mir steht. Ihre Stimme erklingt wie eine kindliche Erinnerung in meinem Kopf: „Hallo Deimos.“ „Luna.“, durchfährt es meinen Geist. Fassungslos starre ich sie an. „Ich bin es, Deimos.“, sagt sie ruhig und sieht mich mit ihren großen Augen an. Ich stürze auf sie zu, schließe sie fest in meine Arme. Eine einzelne Freudenträne rinnt über meine Wange. Im selben Moment spüre ich es. Ein bestialischer Puls durchzieht mich. „Nicht…jetzt, Phobos!“, keuche ich. ''„Ich will jetzt hier raus, Deimos! Ich will diese Kleine! Ich will ihr Blut! Ich hab jetzt sooo lange kein menschliches Blut mehr gekostet! ICH! WILL! ES! JETZT!“ ''Ein Ruck durchfährt mich, als Phobos die Kontrolle an sich reißt. Hilflos muss ich mit ansehen wie mein grausamer Bruder sich in unserem Körper schüttelt und sich dann langsam und bedrohlich aufrichtet. ''„Wir hatten gedacht du wärest nach unserer letzten Begegnung von IHM getötet worden. Mein Bruder ist immerhin entkommen.“, haucht er bedrohlich. Seltsamerweise bleibt Luna ganz ruhig, fast apathisch. „Weißt du, kleines Mädchen, ich wollte schon immer mal das Blut eines anderen Wesens trinken! Eine Kreatur von IHM.“, säuselt Phobos. Er zieht Gummihandschuhe, Maske und ein mir nur zu bekanntes Messer aus den Taschen. Während er alles überzieht, merke ich wie er diabolisch Grinst. Luna gibt keinen Mucks von sich. Sie steht einfach nur da, als würde sie auf ihr Schicksal warten und sich ihm ergeben. „Phobos, lass sie in Ruhe! Wir können sie gut gebrauchen! Du bekommst dein Blut noch, aber lass sie gehen!“ Phobos stößt ein böses Schnaufen aus. Ruhig beginnt er: „Weißt du noch beim letzten Mal? Als ich sie fast hatte? Du hast es mir verboten und mich schlafen geschickt.“, dann schreit er wie ein Wahnsinniger, „Jetzt gehört sie mir! Ich will ihr Blut! Dieses Mal gewinne ich, dummer Bruder!“ Er stürmt auf Luna zu. Nein! Das darf er nicht tun! Sie ist das einzige Wesen das der Dunkle bisher verschont hat, sie könnte der Schlüssel sein. „Phobos, sie könnte uns helfen IHN zu töten!“, rufe ich verzweifelt. Ein kläglicher Versuch ihn mit der mentalen Faust auszuschaltet schlägt fehl. Das Messer in seiner Hand leuchtet in dem roten Licht, das leise aus dem Portal strahlt. Und als der erste Schnitt ihre Kleider und die oberen Hautschichten zerreißt, sagen Luna und Phobos im Chor etwas: „''Man kann IHN nicht töten.“ '' '' '' Akt Z – Finstere Zukunft '' '' '' „Was? Was meint ihr damit?“ keuche ich geschockt. Die Situation in dem muffigen Raum scheint wie eingefroren, aus der Zeit gelöst, frei. Fassungslos starrt dieser hirnlose Idiot auf Lunas aufgeschlitzte Brust. „Du Vollidiot,“ schreie ich ihn von innenheraus an. Dann gelingt es mir Phobos auszuknocken. Keuchend stehe ich in der schwarzen Stille. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden komme ich im Moment an. „Luna, geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?“, presse ich erschöpft hervor. Sie schweigt. Lächelnd. „L…Luna? Was ist mit dir?“, stammle ich. Und dann wird es noch viel stiller. Schwarzes, Lärm und Licht verschluckendes Blut beginnt aus dem tiefen Schnitt zu laufen. Erst einzelne Tropfen, dann ein ganzer Schwall fällt zu Boden. Es ist als ob sich ein unheilvolles schwarzes Loch in dem Keller öffnet. Das rote Licht des Portals krümmt sich, wird zu Luna gesaugt. „Verdammt!“, durchfährt es mich. Die Zeit. 11 Minuten sind vergangen. ''ER ''ist hier. „Ja, Deimos.“, erklingt Luna’s Stimme in mir. Eine weitere Stimme liegt unter ihrer. Eine Stimme die in ihrem boshaften Klang mein Blut gefriert. „''ER ist zurück. Nur euretwegen!“ Das schwarze Blut steigt an ihr herauf, bedeckt sie und wächst über ihr zu einer Kreatur zusammen. DARKNESS. Ein widerliches Lachen erklingt aus seinem Schlund. „Deimos, Deimos, Deimos…Das du noch einmal auf denselben schmutzigen Trick hereinfällst.“, grunzt es belustigt, „ Dein Bruder hat es geahnt…aber dieses debile Tier konnte dem Trick genauso wenig widerstehen wie du.“ Gekränkt mit meinem Bruder auf eine Stufe gestellt worden zu sein und noch viel mehr in Furcht vor diesem Wesen, versuche ich einen Plan auszutüfteln, während ich DARKNESS ablenke. „Ich hätte es mir denken können, so ein dilettantischer und offensichtlicher Plan kann ja nur von dir kommen…DARKNESS…“, verächtlich spucke ich diese letzte Wort aus, „Oder wie soll man dich nennen?“ Für einen kurzen Moment starren mich diese roten Augen aus der Finsternis einfach nur an. Durchdringen mich, durchziehen mich, durchbohren mich. Dann lacht der Schöpfer. „Ich bin beeindruckt.“ Was? Hat ES ''gerade wirklich das gesagt, was ich glaube verstanden zu haben? „Ja, du hast richtig gehört! Du scheinst dich immerhin etwas mit deinem Selbst und deinem Schöpfer beschäftigt zu haben. Meine anderen Kinder sind dumm geboren, geblieben, gefallen.“ Fieberhaft überlege ich wie ich ihm entkommen könnte…Kämpfen ist keine Alternative. Selbst wenn ich das Blut der Wesen benutze und mir ihre Kräfte aneigne, würde ich kaum eine Chance gegen den Dunklen haben. Mein Blick fällt auf eine Ampulle in der sich grün lumineszente Flüssigkeit befindet. Das Blut eines Wesens aus einer anderen Dimension. Ein Wesen, das nicht seine unheilvolle, grausame Brut ist. „Ich habe gehört…gesehen was du mit den anderen gemacht hast. Nicht sehr nett, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich früher oder später auch…“, kurz muss ich lachen, dann fahre ich herablassend fort, „meinem Schöpfer gegenüber treten würde.“ Langsam wandert meine Hand zu der Ampulle mit dem kosmischen Blut darin. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich keinen Plan hätte, mich hier her, in die gefährlichste aller Welten begebe ohne eine Strategie?“ frage ich das schwarze Wesen. Leise öffne ich den Verschluss des kleinen Gefäßes hinter meinem Rücken. DARKNESS ist ungewöhnlich still. Die roten Augen fixieren mich einfach. Dann fühle ich wie die dickflüssige Substanz über meine Hände rinnt, meine Haut bedeckt und dann die Energie die von ihr ausgeht. Ich nehme meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und…greife an. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erlange ich die Kräfte des dimensionalen Wesens. Und gleichzeitig höre ich zwei Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Die eine ist die meines Bruders und sie schreit: ''„Deimos! Er weiß es!“ Die zweite ist die meines übermächtigen Gegners: „Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet! Meinst du, dass ich deine Gedanken nicht vor mir sehe?“ Die nächsten Sekunden laufen in lähmender Zeitlupe ab: Meine Hand glüht grün, geladen vor einer Energie die nicht von dieser Welt ist. Ich schlage zu und das Wesen zerfasert, als die Energie in meinem Arm in einer Strahlenexplosion freigesetzt wird. Die roten Augen verziehen sich schmerzverzehrt, die Finsternis implodiert in einer furchtbaren Sekunde. Doch noch bin ich nicht sicher: Schnell greife ich den Pinsel, tunke ihn in eine Ampulle mit meinem Blut und in die schwarze Essenz. Mit der „Farbe“ male ich ein Siegel auf den Boden. Die Schattenpartikel, die nur durch die Maske erkennbar sind, lösen sich in der Luft auf. Ein tiefes, erschöpftes Seufzen entfährt meiner trockenen Kehle, dann packe ich meine Utensilien ein, wende mich noch einmal um und verlasse diesen Raum zum letzten Mal. Als meine Hand das Portal berührt leuchten meine Hände und das Portal selbst grün auf. Es wird mich in die Dimension des Wesens bringen, wo ich vor dem finsteren Schöpfer sicher bin. Vorsichtig schreite ich in das Tor hinein und merke wie mein Körper gekrümmt wird, durch die zwischen Welt gleitet und ich in der anderen Dimension heraus trete. Ein leichter Sog zieht noch an mir als ich vor dem Portal stehe. Der Boden pulsiert und ein stechender Geruch steigt mir in die Nase: Ammoniak. Er beißt und brennt in den Augen, doch mittlerweile habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Ich setzte meine Maske ab und das Tor in die unsere Welt schließt sich. Ich verstaue meine Maske wieder in einer der Taschen. Als mein Kopf sich hebt und ich die schreckliche Dimension sehe, durchfährt mich ein unglaublicher Schrecken. Der fleischgraue pulsierende Boden, der sonst eine endlose Steinsteppe war, ist zerrüttet. Risse zerreißen den Boden Kilometer weit. Die riesenhaften Kreaturen die Phobos und ich damals im Riss sahen, die ich hier wieder traf und deren Blut ich genutzt habe, um hier her zu gelangen, liegen tot, zerfetzt, grausam hingerichtet in den Trümmern. Das lumineszente Blut fließt aus den Kadavern und taucht die bizarre Welt in ein schauriges giftgrün. Instinktiv begreife ich, weiß ich was hier geschehen ist. DARKNESS war schneller als ich. Im selben Moment öffnet sich ein Portal hinter mir und ehe ich weiß wie mir geschieht sehe ich die zwei schwarzen Klauen, die sich um meinen Körper legen, ein dunkler Streif zieht an mir vorbei, vor meinen Augen bildet sich die Robe und das Gesicht aus Schatten. Die roten Augen tauchen vor mir aus dem schwarzen Rauch und der Mund fängt an zu sprechen: „Hast du wirklich geglaubt du kannst fliehen? Hast du geglaubt in einem anderen Universum kannst du mir entkommen?“, lacht es höhnisch und boshaft, „Ich bin überall! Ich bin der Schöpfer von allem!“ Die Hände ziehen mich in die Bewusstlosigkeit und durch das Portal an einen anderen Ort. Den Finstersten den es gibt. Nun, da sie alle versammelt waren, war es bereit das Ende zu Beginnen. Zeitgleich geschah auf der Erde etwas. Auf den großen Werbebildschirmen, auf den Fernsehern, auf den Computern auf den Smartphones erschien ein Bild. Wer schlief sah es im Traum, wer nicht schlief sah es in seinem Geist aufblitzen, wer nicht sah fühlte es. Es war die letzte Karte. 284px <<DARKNESS - Der Turm Übersicht DARKNESS - Die Welt>> Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 18:58, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang